1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing apparatus of a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices have been widely used. Of these portable electronic devices, tablet PCs as well as small-sized electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, have recently become popular.
Such portable electronic devices include a display device for providing visual information, e.g., an image, supporting their various functions. As components for driving the display device become smaller, the proportion of the display device in the portable electronic devices gradually increases. In recent years, since the portable electronic devices are provided in various designs, there is a growing need for a flexible display device and a manufacturing apparatus of the flexible display device.